Just Be Friends
by MiYaHi
Summary: Tsuna thought his relationship with Kyoko was everything he wanted, but now that a certain Cloud Guardian snaked his way into his life, he's starting to doubt his love for the girl. Oneshot 1827 Re-edited
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song Just be Friends sung by Luka**

**I've added my revised version of this story as an extra chapter~**

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do_

_Just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends All we gotta do_

_Just be friends Just be friends..._

Tsuna sat patiently on a park bench for his girlfriend, Kyoko, to return from the restroom. The boy was thrilled when she asked to be her boyfriend, and now they were on their third date this week. Kyoko really liked to go out with Tsuna on those sunny days in town, either going to the park for a stroll, or go for some shopping. Her smile would always win him over; she looked like an angel when she did that, at least in Tsuna's eyes. He loved the way they could feel little sparks and their tongues when the kissed, when they touched each other. Tsuna didn't want to let these moments go to waste, nor did he want them to leave his memories. So he sat there wondering how long Kyoko would keep him waiting, it wasn't like her to be this long, it made the brunette worry. He waited another good half hour before getting fed up, walking over to the restrooms and called his girlfriend. As soon as he did, Kyoko rushed out of the door smiling at him.

"I'm so sorry Tsuna-kun! Did I keep you waiting long?" She asked sweetly. He raised a brow, did she not realize he had been waiting for almost an hour for her to come back? He sighed and smiled back,

"No, I just overreacted when you didn't come back." He said, taking her hand. She smiled back, lightly swinging their joined hands. He couldn't help but notice a little mark on her neck that he didn't remember putting there and a guy walk out of the restroom soon after they walked away.

_It came to mind in the early morning yesterday_

_As if I gathered broken pieces of glass_

_What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger_

_Is this what we really hoped for?_

Tsuna slammed his door hard that day. Kyoko and he had gotten into an argument when he discovered that mark on her neck, and when he confirmed it wasn't made by him. Kyoko had tired to insist he had in fact made it, resulting in them getting into a fight and Tsuna getting hit by a broken vase then thrown out of her house. He ran his hand through his hair, was this all his fault? He didn't know, his mind was just spinning so hard he didn't know what do anymore. He decided walking around his house would prove to lessen some stress. It worked for the most part, until he ran into one person he wasn't expecting in his backyard. Hibari Kyouya, his Cloud Guardian and the one of the most anti-social people anyone would ever come across.

"What do you want herbivore?" He asked coolly, petting the small bird in his hands. Tsuna looked at the back of his head, hesitant to answer. Hibari snorted, glancing over his shoulder to the brunette, "Don't you have a girlfriend to give attention to?"

"..."

"You're bothering me, leave herbivore." Tsuna finally got the courage to walk over and sit next to prefect. From the vibes Hibari was giving, he was not too pleased on having Tsuna sitting next to him.

"Kyoko and I got into a fight..." Hibari glared at him, Tsuna quickly added, "That's why I'm here." He continued petting the small bird in his hands, until it flew into Tsuna's hair. He jumped trying to get it out, "Hiiieee! Get it out!" He cried. The prefect was seriously getting pissed, he lunged over at Tsuna, pinning him to the ground while he attempted to get the bird from his boss's hair. That's all he was trying to do...then he noticed, how skinny the boy was. Last time Hibari checked, he wasn't that thin and began to wonder exactly what Kyoko was putting him through. Hibari's bird suddenly jumped out of Tsuna's hair and onto the prefects head, which dropped own onto the boy underneath him head. Their lips just brushed against each other, and Hibari abruptly stood up. He walked into the house without another word leaving Tsuna blushing and clutching his shirt in embarrassment.

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain_

_Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me_

_Coincidences that sticked us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces_

_"No matter what we do, life is just like that" I mumbled_

_Somebody's tears flow down the dried cheeks_

The next day, he went to Kyoko to apologies. Upon seeing him, she broke into tears and threw herself onto him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She cried. Tsuna feeling guilty, patted her head. They hugged and kissed each other before smiling. "Why don't we go out for a walk?" She offered. He nodded in agreement, holding her hand once more. They didn't talk while walking through the park, sometimes they didn't even look at each other and if they did they weakly smiled at each other before looking away. Tsuna had to wonder why they had been so avoiding. It wasn't like this in the beginning...they were always chatting and laughing to each other...had they really grown apart? The walk ended when Kyoko saw a boy that Tsuna seemed to recognize from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it. Her eyes widened, and quickly pulled Tsuna around, walking back the way they came.

"Kyoko-chan? Is something wrong?"

She smiled, "No nothing's wrong, I just saw this cute cafe and I got a little hungry can we go there?" Tsuna nodded, having her lead him with their joined hands. All the way there, Tsuna didn't feel anything when she smiled at him, and didn't feel anything from their joined hands...all he could feel was the feeling of Hibari's lips gently and barley touching his own...Once Tsuna got to his room, he fell to the floor crying. Why did he have these feelings? Did he not love Kyoko anymore? He didn't notice that his door open, and didn't notice someone walk near his body.

"Weak." The voice spat. Tsuna looked up into cold eyes, Hibari's eyes.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna whispered. The prefect placed something down next to him and snorted. "W-What...?"

"You look like you haven't been eating right..." Hibari mumbled, walking out of the room covering his face. Tsuna blushed. Did he like Hibari better...?

_Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize_

_It'd be useless to pick up fallen petals_

_Because it'd never bloom again_

_It's tiny but already dead on my palm_

_sOur time stopped long ago_

_I remember the season we met first and your grace smile_

_Bringing up old issues, we hurt each other as badly as possible_

_Our minds are full of thorns_

_With this continuous dull relationship_

_Grievously I can't change my mindI still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, but I have to tell you_

Tsuna decided. He needed to break up with Kyoko, he still loved her...but something in his heart told him, it wasn't working out. He arrived at her house door and knocked. She didn't answer, there wasn't any response either. He looked over to the driveway. Her car was still there, and so was another one he didn't recognized. He tried calling her cell phone, she didn't answer, she always answered his calls. He turned the knob finding the door open and walked in slowly.

"Kyoko-chan?" He called in. It was quiet...but he could make out some noises down the hallway near his girlfriends room. The more he walked down the hallway...the louder and clearer the voices became. One he recognized as Kyoko, and the other and unknown man. "Kyoko-Chan?" he called again.

"Ah...Ts...so...ice." He could start to hear Kyoko's voice, and she sounded just like when they made love.

"...ou...so...ute...ha..." The male voice replied back. Now he could hear moans, and it scared him. He knocked on her room door, and the noises stopped. There was some shuffling inside and the door opened to reveal a naked Kyoko wrapped up in a blanket.

"Sorry brother were we...to loud...?" Her smile was wiped off her face as it paled. Tsuna looked at her with wide eyes, his view going over to the naked male sitting on her bed.

"K...Kyoko-chan...who-what...?"

"I-It isn't what it looks like!" She cried, clinging onto his sleeve. "Tsuna-kun! I-" He ripped his arm away from her, on the verge of tears.

"D-Don't t-touch me..." He nearly cried, "I-I just wanted to s-say I wanted t-to see o-other people-" He looked grimly over to the bed, "-but i-it looks like y-you beat me t-to it..." He ran out of her house crying, and could hear her desperate pleas to come back. he couldn't believe it, he was so faithful...and she cheated...it seemed like, Tsuna's world was crumbling all around him.

_It's raining heavily in my mind, I'm stunned, I'm standing dead, my vision is blurry_

_Despite my determination, the pain is still penetrating_

_The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday_

_Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over_

_We have to leave without turning back_

He sat by a nearby tree, and cried. He didn't know how long he was there, Tsuna didn't care. His heart had been broken, hard. He thought she was the one he loved the best, she would be 'the one' how stupid he was. It was noon by the time Hibari found him, in the same curled up position with dried tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Hibari sat down next to him and coughed.

"You're so weak Tsunayoshi Sawada." He started, feeling the boy next to him twitch, "Crying over a simple fight with a girl..." He lifted Tsuna's head up roughly, "...and for that I must punish you."

Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for some sort of punch from Hibari. When nothing came, he slowly opened his eyes to find Hibari leaning in closer to his face, "You know-" Hibari hissed, "-you're fucking annoying." H brought his lips over Tsuna's, in a quick and lust filled kiss. But just as quick as it came it was over and Hibari turned away from Tsuna.

"H-Hibari?"

"What?"

"Can you...kiss me again?" Hibari turned around raising an eye brow,

"You want me that bad herbivore? Fine, let's go." Though he was dragged roughly back to the house, Tsuna felt happy and idiotic at the same time. He was...still fumbling over his feelings for the cloud guardian, but the way the sparks traveled over his lips, and the after feeling...Tsuna felt this was right. He wanted to give this a shot. He knew Kyoko would come in the morning to get him back, he knew the Cloud Guardian would act as if nothing happened. But the way the two moved together, their lips together, tongues moving between mouths and over their bodies...Tsuna had a feeling Hibari wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

And neither would he.

_It's all over..._

__

_

* * *

_

Well...this was depressing :I and short...I hate short stories :C

I honestly don't know what made me write this up...it was...an idea I guess haha a cheesy angst romance about...yeah, I'm tired. *yawns* Thanks in advance for any reviews!


	2. Edited Chapter

**Just Be Friends**

**Hey guys! I decided to re-write this because I just felt the need to….anyway, I'm just tweaking some things here and there so it'll be basically the same but a little bit more descriptive I think.**

Kyoko is still bad in this one and it's still 1827 C:

* * *

_Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends Just be friends..._

'_The sky is really pretty today…_' Tsuna thought calmly, while tapping his fingers against his leg in a rhythm he didn't know the name of. He was waiting for his girlfriend, Kyoko, to return from the restroom. It was more like he was wondering if her legs got glued to the seat or if she fell asleep. He was happy though because today was their third date since they started going out; this time it was just a casual walk around the park. They hadn't been able to get together recently because of Tsuna's work. But Kyoko's angelic smile had won him over that day. It was difficult for him to disagree when she did that.

Tsuna got up off the bench slowly and stretched, '_It's been long enough, let's go look for her_'. As he began to walk in the direction that Kyoko took, his mind started to swell with all sorts of thoughts and worries. Kyoko would never let him wait this long for going to the bathroom. Girls, he just couldn't understand them.

As soon as the brunette neared the bathrooms, he saw Kyoko shot out of the girls' bathroom entrance. She ran over to her boyfriend and smiled her angelic smile. She kissed his cheek while taking his hands.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, did I keep you waiting too long?" She asked, oblivious to the fact he had been waiting for over an hour for her to come back from the _bathroom_. He sighed and gave a small smile back,

"No…I just overreacted I guess." They re-started their walk with their hands swinging lightly back and forth. It wasn't until after they were a good distance away that a man walked out of the same entrance Kyoko was in, smirking as he walked the other way.

_It came to mind in the early morning yesterday  
As if I gathered broken pieces of glass_

_What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger  
Was this what we really hoped for?_

The front door of the Sawada household slammed shut as the young mafia boss stomped inside. It was horrible and he was pissed. Kyoko and he had got into an argument earlier that day, when he found out that she may have been doing some…unfaithful things yesterday. Both of them were screaming resulting with Tsuna getting hit by a vase Kyoko threw at him. It broke of course and he only got away with a scratch on his face…but it still hurt.

He wondered if it was his fault that all of this was happening. Was it because he didn't kiss right? Maybe he was just bad in bed…he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. What was he doing wrong? Tsuna headed for the back door and froze at the sight of who was casually lounging on his back porch.

"H-Hibari-san?"

Said skylark looked up with cold eyes. He didn't say anything for a while but finally opened his mouth when the silence got to him, "What do you want herbivore?" Despite Hibair's cool tone, Tsuna was hesitant to answer. "Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?"

"..."

"You're bothering me, leave herbivore." Tsuna finally got the message to walk down into his legs and sat next to prefect. Hibari was not pleased with the sudden action, but said nothing.

"Kyoko and I got into a fight..." Hibari glared at him, Tsuna quickly added, "That's why I'm here."

Hibari shifted to move away from Tsuna, "You think I care about your petty fights?" Tsuna jumped to turn to him about ready to fire back something in response, but was cut off when Hibird flew into his face. It knocked him back, and he ended up kicking Hibari as his head hit the porch. The skylark grunted and, in an attempt to get his bird back, loomed over Tsuna. This would have worked had Tsuna not tried to get up, as he did his face met with Hibari's. They kissed. Without any other word Hibari abruptly stood up and power walked into the house. Tsuna sat there dumbfounded. His face heated up and he grabbed his shirt in embarrassment.

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain  
Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me  
Coincidences that stuck us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces  
"No matter what we do, life is just like that" I mumbled  
Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks_

The next day, he went back to Kyoko's house to apologize. When she opened the door and saw him, she began crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She cried and clung to his shirt, "It was just…nothing was happening and I just-I'm so sorry!" Tsuna feeling guilty patted her head and rubbed small circles on her back. They hugged and kissed each other before smiling.

"Why don't we go out for a walk?" She offered. He nodded in agreement, holding her hand once more. They didn't talk while walking through the park though and sometimes didn't even look at each other. If they did they weakly smiled at each other before looking away. Tsuna had to wonder why they had been so avoiding. It wasn't like this in the beginning...they were always chatting and laughing to each other...had they really grown apart? The walk ended when Kyoko saw a man that she seemed to recognize. She stopped and tugged slightly on thier joined hands. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her odd behavoire,

"Is something wrong Kyoko?" he asked concerened. She shook her head and smiled,

"No no! I just remembered there was this cafe I wanted to try out!" Kyoko giggled. She tilted her head to the side, lips slightly pouted to look cute, "I'm sorry for making you worry again." Tsuna just went along with her cute act. He forced a smile and said nothing, though he allowed her to drag him the path they came from. Kyoko looked up at him, "I think you'll like this one!"

She began chatting on about how the cafe was famous for their cakes, occasionally smiling her angelic smile. Tsuna didn't respond, instead he went to the comfort and safety of his mind. There was one thing that kept tugging on his mind which was the sudden kiss with Hibari. He put his fingers to his lips but quickly retreated his hand when he remembered Kyoko was walking with him.

Tsuna returned home shortly after eight o'clock with Kyoko safely returned to his sun gauardian's house. Ignoring his tutors scolding's (and various assaults of weapons) he retreated to his backyard once again. Maybe Hibari was there and he would be able to figure ou-

Wait...

Why was he thinking of Hibari so much? He stopped halfway and slapped himself on the forehead. Did it really matter what Hibari thought? He was the cloud guardian, nothing more and nothing less. Tsuna almost cried.

'_Then why is this bothering me so much?.!_' Deciding he didn't want fresh air, Tsuna returned to his room and this time really did cry.

_Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize  
It'd be useless to pick up fallen petals_

_Because it'd never bloom again  
It's tiny but already dead on my palms  
Our time stopped long ago_

_I remember the season we met first and your grace smile  
Bringing up old issues, we hurt each other as badly as possible  
Our minds are full of thorns_

_With this continuous dull relationship  
Grievously I can't change my mind  
I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, but I have to tell you_

Kyoko asked him out a year ago, after she had confessed her feelings to him. It was a shock that his dream girl was suddenly spewing out a love confession after he had loved her all those years in high school. That didn't stop him from accepting her offer though. If there was one thing he had learned from Reborn, it was that take any opportunity you can get, if it'll help get you somewhere. ||Their first date got interrupted by Ryohei and Yamamoto watching them when they tried to kiss. |The second date went better, this time with no interruptions helping Tsuna and Kyoko get farther in their relationship. |Then there was the park.

Tsuna's eyes opened. '_The park..._' It started to bother him especially when he thought about how long it took for Kyoko to pee. It wouldn't take that long for a girl to take off her pants and just go right? Tsuna let out a depressed sigh as he got off his bed. _'This isn't going to work out' _he thought bitterly. By now it occurred to him that dating someone was just not going to work anymore.

"I've got to tell Kyoko...I hope she'll understand..." He mumbled and started getting ready to head over to her house...

He blinked, "So she's...not here?" Ryohei shook his head,

"Sorry |Sawada, she went out about an hour ago saying something about meeting up with a friend." He said pointing down the street, "She mentioned something about eating somewhere?"

Tsuna's heart almost jumped out of his throught. He swallowed but smiled, "I...see. Thanks anyway Ryohei!"

The boxer grinned, "It's no problem! Hey if you see Yamamoto tell him we need to have an EXTREMLY feirce rematch!" Tsuna said nothing and only smiled as he went to find Kyoko, but it fell after a good distance away from the house. That guy has some crazy energy...

"Let's see...I'll try calling her cellphone..." He did, it rang a few times but she finally answered. "Hey Kyoko, um...where are you?"

_"Tsuna-kun? I'm uh...just hanging out with a friend!"_ He heard a guys voice in the background and a bit of her snapping at him to shut up. Tsuna looked around,

"Kyoko?"

_"W-WHat did you want to talk about?"_ There was a light laugh in the background.

Tsuna spotted her sitting outside of the same cafe they went to yesterday. She was with another guy...one that looked fimilar and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "...Are you outside that cafe we went to yesterday?" She gasped lightly,

_"Tsuna? How do you..."_

"Becuase I can see you across the street." She turned around and went pale. "Good bye." He closed his phone and took off running somewhere, anywhere he could think straight.

_It's raining heavily in my mind, I'm stunned, I'm standing dead, my vision is blurry  
Despite my determination, the pain is still penetrating  
The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday  
Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over  
We have to leave without turning back_

He ended up at Namimori Middle school. He almost laughed, a place where Hibari would be how classic. He walked around the halls for a good fifteen minutes before stopping in front of the Disciplinary Committees office. He turned the knob and walked inside and a sudden feeling of nostalgia hit him.

"Everything still looks the same..." He started, "...but we've been gone for years, ha..." A soft laugh came out at the thought of Hibari threatening the younger members into keeping everything the same. Actually...Tsuna could imagine that actually happening. "Wonder if he ever visits?"

"What are you laughing at...herbivore?"

Tsuna almost had a heart attack, "O-oh, I was just...doing nothing." The skylark's eyes narrowed which was all that was needed for Tsuna to spill everything. "Kyoko cheated on me and I think I-I might be in love with you!"

Eyes widened and Tsuna's hand flew to his mouth. Hibari's face was written with over all shock, oh why did he have to say _that_. "I-I'm sorry, please forget I ever said anything!"

Hibari pushed Tsuna back against the desk and whispered, "What did you just say?"

Tsuna could feel his face heat up every passing second, "T-that Kyoko and I-" There was a growl, "-I mean I...um love you?" His face turned beet red, "I...feel like that but..." That was enough for Hibari to smash their lips together in a rough kiss. It was enough for Tsuna too, even if the skylark didn't say anything back. There was this feeling...the lost feeling that he had with Kyoko which made him continue and not stop to think of the consequences.

Hibari's hands started to wander up Tsuna's shirt, "oh, Hibari…"

They didn't stop when Tsuna was put on the desk. The kiss started to get rougher; by now Tsuna's lips were an ugly shade of purple and he was sure he had a few noticeable hicky's on his neck.

They didn't stop when their clothes were removed. Hibari tugged on Tsuna's pants, they were soon after thrown to the side; his underwear and Hibari's shirt followed soon after. They didn't stop when moans could be heard from all over the school. Tsuna knew in the morning Kyoko would try to get him back, that they'd start over with everything sweet again. Maybe he was going to go back to her...maybe he wouldn't. At this point he could only focus on Hibari. He knew the Cloud guardian would act as if nothing happened, but right now he wasn't going to leave Tsuna.

And neither would he...

_It's all over..._

* * *

So...uh yeah...was this better? Sorry if the ending got worse because I worked on this mostly in school -w-;;

I like it better than the first try though, so I guess it isn't a complete fail :D


End file.
